nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Archellect
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Archellect page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Semyon (Talk) 18:09, March 23, 2013 Welcome to Lovia! =) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:39, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! I was actually just wondering what I do now. Can I go right off to creating a character? --Archellect (talk) 16:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, welcome! Yes, go for it. You're free to make articles about other things too, e.g. a business, park, historical event etc. Hope this helps! :) --Semyon 16:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay then, I actually borrowed some of your user infobox for my profile I hope you don't mind. --Archellect (talk) 16:15, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, it's fine. I thought it looked vaguely familiar. :P --Semyon 16:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:41, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome and thanks for joining! I added an infobox to your character page. I noticed that youre character has a company already, perhaps you'd be interested in joining Positive Lovia? :P --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 14:58, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol already with the political barage xD Well i'll give my spin please join the leftist Labour Party to support the casue of workers and common sense politics. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) You might as well join the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:36, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Or the Social Christian Party :P BTW welcome to Lovia! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we should just give him the list of political parties? 77topaz (talk) 19:02, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I appreciate that everyone wants the new guy on their team. I suppose that I could create a party with my own platform? --Archellect (talk) 20:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Do it, I did it and have never looked back. It gives you a chance to show some independence and builds a nice bit of history for yourself. If you want to join any other party in the future then a merger is always flavoursome. Enjoy your stay at Lovia! Come visit me sometime in my office, I'm Lukas Hoffmann, Governor of Sylvania, Party Leader of the CNP and the man behind the Kameron Family. I hope our paths ahead bring us together. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:44, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that's an option too. :P However, I'd have thought you'd be able to find something that broadly matches your views. --Semyon 20:41, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :@Archellect - We already have many lefist parties within Lovia. The Social Liberal Party, Green Party and Labour Party. If you want you could join those, each shares commons princpals of your new "Liberal Party" of free markets and progressivism. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:59, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd still think that an independent start would put him on a better footing. Also if you're a social progressive (pro civil and political rights, lgbt rights and the like) and economic liberal (limited free/free markets, promoting free trade and the like) then the CNP are right up your street I would think. I'm not saying join us, but more of I see good things coming from a political if not also casual friendship between us. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::True, The political sphere is rather crowded though, but some competition could never hurt :p Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::It's important to have more parties specifically tailored more to personal views, in real life and Lovia, rather than big tent parties. It helps give people a real choice instead of being pushed into one of two (or if you're british, three) camps. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey hey, if your british, four :P well three I guess the LibDems were'nt really a credible party to begin with xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::^^I agree with Nick^^ :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:18, March 28, 2013 (UTC)